


The Sinful Horny Workings of Our Minds Collection

by Anonymous



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - Fandom, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When we chat, we often write tiny little things to each other to illustrate an idea. But it's so easy for them to get lost in the general chat. And they often contain our favourite things, our favourite kinks, our favourite words, the things that turn the both of us on. And why should they be lost? Or, rather, why shouldn't we be able to access them in a much more easy to navigate manner than trawling back through our convos on discord? (Which we'll have to do to track them all down to begin with, but once that initial work is done and this is set up, it should make things much easier.)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	The Sinful Horny Workings of Our Minds Collection

This is a test. I repeat, this is a test. Trying to see if plan A and plan B can work together to become the ultimate plan.

And this is proof that your gal can edit this document. <3


End file.
